Surgical instruments that utilize shafted implements driven by high speed motors for the dissection of bone and tissue are common in the art. These instruments are capable of driving implements of a specific diameter. However, not all implements have the same diameter. For example, some implements have a shank or shaft with a 1/8 inch diameter, while other implements have a shaft with a 3/32 inch diameter. When a surgeon needs to change to an implement with a diameter of a different size than he is currently using, he must use a different surgical instrument to do so. This procedure wastes time during surgery and adds unnecessary cost to the equipment needed. What is needed is a surgical instrument that is capable of handling implements of different sizes with relative ease.